


Wayward Son

by SxDxB



Category: Supernatural, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Adam Finally speaks up, Connor meets his real family, Connors Adopted, Fosters/ Supernatural AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam comes clean and Connor isn't sure what to do with this new information. <br/>Connor had been living a lie and he didn't even know who he was anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayward Son

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is a little something i've had in mind for a while so here it is! There will be more Winchester soon! For now.. i hope you enjoy and if you agree that ( Gav Macintosh and Jensen Ackles could pull off a father son role!) I would love to see what you guys would come up with for a foster / Spn Crossover ;D

When it all started out Adam thought everything would be fine he and his now ex wife had worked things out at the time; everything was back on track.  Adam's wife had told him the truth that when they were separated she had an affair with a guy, at the time it didn't mean much else until they found out she was pregnant they both knew it wasn't Adams and yet Adam was raising him. They had signed all the papers saying it was in fact Adams even though the two of them knew better.  The first few years were shaky but it had gotten better; they were going to be okay. 

They named him Connor and they were a family until Connor was in seventh grade, things got bad again. She left the two of them and moved to LA, before she left Adam grilled her on details of who Connor's biological father was all she had was a name and not much else. Connor was oblivious  to all of it, of course he was.  The name Adam was given was _**Dean Winchester**_  with  a lot of digging Adam found a ton of stories about the Winchester.  " ** _Winchester Massacre_  **"  As Adam kept researching he saw a few FBI reports from an Agent Hendrickson  who was deceased now.  Bank robbers, Murders, Grave desecration, Fraud. Adam was shocked at all of this and he was somewhat relieved to  see that the two were dead- At least reportedly so.-  It was then that he had decided he'd never mention it to Connor.

 -----------------------------------------------------

Connor and Adam were going back and forth fighting with one another, Adam was drunk and one thing had just led to another. " I Hate you." Connor said as he moved away from Adam to avoid any possible hits from the drunk man. That's when Adam let it slip out." Ungrateful shit! I took you in." he shook his head. They'd mostly stopped yelling now and Connor found that statement to be really weird and unsettling. " What?" he asked staring at Adam who was going to sit down. "So ungrateful." he mumbled."Raised you like my own and this is what i get ." he murmured to himself. Connor walked to his bedroom closing himself in there he slowly sat on his bed in thought, something wasn't making sense here. Connor had always felt like something  was missing he never could figure out what it was; at first he had thought maybe it was his sexuality  before he came out. Although he had been having that same feeling of something missing recently so he knew it wasn't that and he knew it had nothing to do with Jude. 

Adam had said things that made Connor think really hard about things like how he took him and raised him like his own. What in the hell was that supposed to mean.. Wasn't Adam his dad? What weren't his parents telling him. It was around noon when Connor decided to confront his ... What was he even to Connor anymore.. " Uhm.." He said slowly as he sat at the table looking toward Adam. Silence. " What ... What did you mean when y-you said... You took me in... and .. and raised me like your own?" he asked slowly looking to Adam. Adam looked like a dear in headlights he hadnt been able to remember what had happened last night because truthfully he was hammered. " What are you talking about?" he asked looking to Connor. Connor looked hurt." You said last night that  i.. that you took me in.. and raised me like your own... are.. are you even my dad?" he asked sadly.  There was a pause  a very long pause. " I'm sorry." he said slowly sitting across from Connor. " I didn't think i'd ever have to tell you this.. Your mom had an affair when we separated before you were born..We got back together and shortly after we found out she was pregnant, we both knew that you weren't mine. At the time though i manned up and took you in. I raised you as my own."  Adam admitted. Connor looked as if his whole world was coming down in shambles he looked absolutely crushed. " Connor, I'm sorry just.." Adam moved to touch him but Connor pulled away and stood up. " Whose my real dad then?" he asked confused and hurt so many things wrapped in one." I Dont want to tell you that." Adam said he was trying to protect Connor from this because the Winchesters were... they were dead anyway right but still. " Tell me!" Connor demanded looking pissed.  Adam sighed in defeat." Winchester.. his name is Dean Winchester... he's  dead though.. and he wasnt a good man you're better off not knowing what they had done." Connor just shook his head and stormed upstairs.

 


End file.
